Past the Point of No Return
by Perc Mad Hatter
Summary: A song-fic with a Potter Scene. the betrayal of the potters. sorry if this is not too good. it's my first angsty fic.


Past the point of no return

A/N: Inspiration struck as I was listening to the POTO CD I have¡­ thanx fenny for lending it to me¡­. I dunno if this story is good so pple, review or tell me if it¡¯s passable or what¡­ yes, fenny, I know that the verses aren¡¯t very good though¡­ those who can¡¯t read the punctation, go to view, encoding and change it to either Chinese simplified or English union.

Disclaimer: I dun care. I write wat I want. The characters are J.K.Rowling¡¯s, the song is by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Only the plot belongs to me. So there.

¡° Thanks Peter, for being our secret keeper. We¡¯re sure we¡¯ll be safe since our secret is with you. Be careful, we wouldn¡¯t want your death to be on our hands¡­¡± James joked, punching Peter friendly on the arm.

¡° Yeah, I got to go now, I¡¯ll be at my hideout if you want me¡­ alright, James?¡±

¡° Alright. Thanks again, Pete. And don¡¯t forget to play that prank on Sirius when he comes over tonight, k?¡± winked James mischievously. Being in danger had not made him lose his sense of humour.

¡° Bye James, bye Lily. Bye little Harry,¡± with that, Peter apparated back to his house. 

He stared at the blank walls of his room. What he had feared had come to pass. He was the Potters¡¯ secret keeper. Should he tell or not? Voldemort would kill him if he didn¡¯t. But he wouldn¡¯t know unless he did the imperious curse on him¡­ but he couldn¡¯t chance it. The last time Peter resisted Voldemort, he had been tortured for hours with the Cruciatus curse. The mere memory of it made his knees go weak. He could not afford to not tell Voldemort, his very life would be at stake¡­

He reached for his wand.

_¡° Past the point of no return,_

_ No backward glances,_

_ The games we played_

_ Are now at an end.¡±_

The muggle song that Lily loved played itself in Peter¡¯s mind¡­ the words would forever be etched into his memory¡­

Peter apparated. A solitary tear splashed onto the ground.

He appeared in Voldemort¡¯s headquarters, the Dark Stronghold at the chalk cliffs of England. 

¡° Step forward and be recognised.¡± Boomed the hooded guards at the entrance.

Peter stepped forward. The guard sneered. ¡° Wormtail, the turncoat¡­ enter, slime.¡±

Swallowing his anger and humiliation, Peter stepped into the cold, unwelcoming fort. He walked with a heavy step, towards the throne room. The smoky torches burned dismally, casting shadows everywhere. 

_¡° Past all thoughts of ¡®if¡¯ or ¡®where¡¯_

_ No use resisting,_

_ Abandon thought and let His work begin¡±_

Upon reaching the black doors of the throne, he hesitated. ¡° Knock, knock.¡±

¡° Enter.¡± 

Peter stepped into the room. He walked to in front of Voldemort¡¯s throne and knelt. He kissed the floor before the Dark Lord, tasting the bitter taste of defeat and self-hatred.

¡° Well, well, if it isn¡¯t the traitor, Wormtail. How delightful to see your ratty features once again. What news do you have for me, my skulking spy?¡±

Peter¡¯s eyes flared then lowered his eyes. A younger Peter Pettigrew would have fought with Voldemort. Now, taught by painful past experience, he accepted the insults and slights, to prevent pain.

¡° Nothing¡­. My lord.¡±

¡° Silence, you fool! If nothing had happened, you wouldn¡¯t come to me without being summoned. I know that the shreds of your Gryffindor traits won¡¯t allow you to come to me, your master willing¡­ fool! Crucio!¡±

Peter fell to the ground, twitching and writhing in pain. His small eyes bulged out, as he futilely clawed the ground. Whimpers of pain could be heard as he thrashed on the ground.

Voldemort lazily raised his wand. ¡° Will you tell, or are you still enough of a Gryffindor to resist me?¡±

¡° I¡¯ll tell,¡± whimpered Peter, clutching his stomach, his limbs still twitching. 

Voldemort smiled cruelly, ¡° You are wise enough to know that I, Voldemort, always gets what I want¡­¡±

Peter gasped for air¡­ Master, I¡¯m sorry for disobeying you!¡± he grovelled even as he hated himself for doing so, for abasing himself before the Dark Lord. ¡° I ¡­ know where the Potters are.¡±

Voldemort¡¯s nostrils flared. ¡° Finally! Quick, spineless scum, give me the information. After this, I will release you from my service, you may go free¡­ my word is my bond. You may trust Lord Voldemort¡­¡±

_¡° Past the point of no return,_

_ No going back now,_

_ My double-dealings has now come to an end.¡±_

¡° Godric¡¯s Hollow.¡± Whispered Peter.

Voldemort¡¯s chilling laughter rang out. ¡° Revenge!¡± a vicious howl rent the air. An

inrush of air showed that Voldemort had apparated away, presumably to kill James and Lily. And little, innocent Harry¡­¡±

At that thought, Peter fell to his knees, whispering, ¡° What have I done?¡±

_¡° Past the point of right or wrong, _

_ The final question,_

_ How much more must I wait afore I¡¯m free?¡±_

An hour past, as Peter knelt there, racked with guilt and self-loathing as he waited for the Dark Lord¡¯s return. Suddenly, he felt a searing pain on his left arm. It was the blazing of the dark mark when one of the Dark Brotherhood fell.

¡° It can¡¯t be!¡± Peter muttered in disbelief¡­ ¡° He Who Must Not Be Named, defeated?¡±

He heard the loud footsteps of the Death Eaters in the corridor. Panic flooded him, making his limbs tremble. ¡° They will blame me! They will think that the betrayer betrayed them!¡± 

He apparated, to the last place they would go to. Godric¡¯s Hollow.

He stood amid the ruins of James and Lily¡¯s house. He stared blankly at the shambles of the house. Seeing a flash of gold, he scrambled over. It was Lily¡¯s dead body. ¡° Oh my god!¡±. He backed away, tripping over something. When he looked, he was sprawled over James¡¯s lifeless corpse. This was his handiwork. This was his doing. This was his fault. 

¡° I should turn myself in! But what will they do to me? I who caused the death of my close friends? I can¡¯t!¡± he sobbed, hating himself for being so cowardly. He changed to his rat form, and curled up under the rubble. 

In his dreams, James and Lily appeared before him. Their accusing faces and pointing fingers pinned him down, leaving him nowhere to run. Sirius and Remus materialised, with menacing faces. ¡° You killed James! Lily! Harry! Traitor! Worthless Gryffindor! Former friend!¡± Their hands reached out, grasping his neck.

¡° NO! Don¡¯t kill me!¡± Peter screamed, waking up from his nightmare. He squeaked in distress and terror. He changed back to his human form, shaking and quaking with fear. 

His pupils dilated with fear as he remember about Sirius. Sirius was the one other person who knew he was James¡¯s secret keeper. Sirius would be after him, to avenge James. He won¡¯t show mercy to him, the murderer of his godson and best friend. What was he to do. He gulped at the idea that formed in his head.

Frame Sirius.

His soul was already damned, the blood of James, Lily and Harry upon his head. His hands dirtied with this foul deed. Why not kill another for himself to live? Survival. He killed three to live, what was another live to him, Wormtail, Murderer of the Potters?

_¡° Past the point of no return,_

_ The final threshold_

_ The bridge is crossed,_

_ So stand and watch it burn.¡±_

Peter stepped out of the ruins of Godric¡¯s Hollow, his wand and a knife concealed in his robes.

¡° I¡¯ve passed the point of no return¡­¡±


End file.
